Devil in her Heart
by Mermaid's Tears
Summary: A Beatle Contest / Es cierto eso de que el amor te deja ciego, y te hace cometer locuras increíbles... pero para Riley ya era demasiado tarde... / Riley


'A Beatle Contest'

Nombre de la historia:** Devil in her Heart**

Nombre de la autora**: Predule of Light**

Pareja:** Riley/Victoria**

Número de palabras**: 2,723  
**

Rating/Advertencias**: Rating T. Spoilers de "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner"

* * *

**

"_She's gonna tear your heart apart  
Oh her lips they really thrill me"_

- ¡Vamos hermano, quédate otra ronda!- vociferó Neil al verme tomar mi abrigo.

- No lo creo. La verdad es que me siento muy cansado, y mañana hay práctica por la mañana- respondí con una mueca. Mis amigos me miraron algo decepcionados.

- Nos la estamos pasando muy bien, Riley. Anda- me animó de nuevo.

- No sabes cuánto me gustaría, pero será otro día- me despedí.

- De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos mañana!- se despidieron todos, y entre ellos Kayleigh. No pude evitar soltarle una sonrisa, a lo que ella se ruborizó un poco y sonrió. Acomodó un mechón de su cabello marrón detrás de su oreja y fingió ver el partido de la televisión. Me di la vuelta y sonreí para mis adentros. ¡Cómo me gustaba! Definitivamente, mañana le pediría que fuera mi novia. Después del entrenamiento pasaría a comprarle unas flores en la florería de la esquina de mi casa.

Salí del bar aún planeando mi cita con ella cuando sentí escalofríos en el rostro. Las calles de Seattle estaban desiertas y mojadas debido a la lluvia que acababa de caer hacia unas horas.  
Me puse la capucha del abrigo y comencé mi caminata a casa.

Apenas había caminado una cuadra cuando _lo oí. _Un murmullo a mi espalda, terrorífico. _"Es sólo el viento"_ traté de pensar, pero para mi suerte no había ni una ráfaga aquella noche. Estaba acostumbrado a salir a estas horas de la noche, sin embargo nunca en una noche como esta; fría, oscura y solitaria.  
Apresuré el paso, cuando entonces _se dejó ver_. Por el rabillo del ojo vi algo naranja, casi rojo, cerca del techo de la casa a mi derecha. Fue tan solo un destello, ya que enseguida desapareció. Miré a mí alrededor tratando de conservar la calma. El silencio era tan siniestro…

Antes de que pudiera girarme algo me golpeó con tanta fuerza que me lanzó a al menos 10 metros de ahí. Pensé en un auto, pero lo habría oído. Y además, cuando me incorporé alterado, no había nada, ni puse de pie adolorido, y apresuré el paso aún más. No había tomado tanto alcohol como para que empezara a alucinar.  
Tan sólo unos metros después _eso_ me tiró al suelo de nuevo y con más brusquedad. Sentí el brazo dislocado, y traté de ponerlo en su lugar cuando algo se enterró mi cuello. Debía ser un cuchillo, aunque por un momento creí que eran unos dientes. Forcejeé con _eso_ que me intentaba matar, pero ya había desaparecido. Sentí la sangre mojar mi camisa y un horrible frío en mi cabeza, que después fue remplazado por un calor abrasador e insoportable. Recuerdo haber gritado como nunca en mi vida. Podía sentir el fuego en mis venas y en mi pecho.  
¿Qué era _eso_ que me había atacado, y _qué me había hecho_?

* * *

_"She'll never hurt me__, she won't desert me_  
_Listen can't you see"_

Desperté probablemente un día después, aunque la noche era tan similar a la anterior. Me encontraba en algo así como en una bodega cerca del muelle. Era como si nunca antes me hubiera detenido a ver el mundo a mí alrededor. Se veía tan… diferente ahora. Y también mi oído. Era como si lo hubiera afinado aún más, podía incluso oír a los peces del mar nadando.  
Pero aquello era lo de menos. Sentía un tremendo ardor en la garganta, como si llevara días sin beber nada.  
Me levanté y entonces apareció. La mujer más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora, incluso, más hermosa que Kayleigh. Su cabello rojo y rizado enmarcaba su gélido y blanco rostro.  
Y sus ojos eran negros y profundos, tanto que podías perderte en ellos.

- Estás despierto al fin- dijo con una voz dulce y seductora.

- _¿Quién eres tú?_- pregunté con una voz que no podía ser mía.

- Iba de paso cuando ví a aquel tipo apuñalándote, y decidí salvarte- dijo caminando alrededor de mí y con mirada suspicaz. - ¿Qué te parece?

Me había dejado helado. ¿Un ladrón? No sonaba del todo convincente, aunque tomando en cuenta todo lo que había tomado aquella noche era probable que lo hubiera pasado por alto. Y ése cabello me resultaba tan familiar…

- ¿Qué? ¿Te ha comido la lengua un ratón?- rió algo divertida.

- ¿Qué me pasó?- inquirí.

- Ahora eres un vampiro, tonto.

* * *

_"She'll never hurt me, she won't desert me_  
_She's an angel sent to me"_

La verdad es que seguía sin entender cómo es que todo había pasado. Hacía apenas unos días era el ordinario Riley Biers, jugador de fútbol americano, apenas iniciado en la universidad. Aspiraba ser doctor como mi abuelo. Mi vida habría sido muy buena. Ahora nada tenía sentido. Ni siquiera era yo de aquellos locos que creían en la mitología y esas cosas, mucho menos en los vampiros.

- Debes estar sediento- dijo Victoria, tomándome del brazo. Aquella mujer pelirroja en verdad era alucinante. Ya me había explicado acerca de lo que era ahora. Y yo comenzaba a hacerme la idea de que tenía que creerlo. - Vamos, te acompañaré en tu primera cacería.

Soltó mi brazo y saltó de manera ágil y casi animal hasta el tejado de la casa a nuestro lado. También me había informado de las habilidades y poderes que _teníamos_. Me miró expectante desde arriba, y dejé de titubear. Tomé un poco de impulso y me sorprendí a mí mismo ya en el tejado junto a ella. Sonrió con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Cruzamos quizás la mitad de Seattle en apenas un par de minutos, o menos. Saltar y correr me resultaba tan fácil ahora, así como tener aquellos sentidos superdesarrollados tan impresionantes.

- ¡Mira!- Victoria apuntó hacia un vagabundo que rebuscaba algo de comer en un cubo de basura abajo en la calle solitaria. - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Es necesario que los humanos no sepan de nuestra existencia, y para que podamos sobrevivir, lo mejor es tomar de _ésos_. Aquellos olvidados por la sociedad. Que nadie los busque ni se acuerde de ellos.  
El tono en que Victoria se dirigía a los humanos era tan frío. Entonces los humanos simplemente servían como nuestro alimento. Nada valían.

- Salta sobre él y muerde justo en la yugular. Y procura que no grite- rió, empujándome con suavidad.

Me sentí extraño. No podía reprimir el ardor y la sed en mí. Podía oír la sangre de aquel desgraciado correr por sus venas, incluso podía oír su corazón latir. Me abalancé sobre él y terminé tal y como ella me lo indicó. Bebí la sangre que corría por su cuello con impaciencia. Nunca en mi vida habría imaginado que tal cosa me causaría tal placer. Era tan... bestial.

- Qué bien- murmuró Victoria detrás de mí cuando me puse de pie. Me miró suspicaz, como si me estuviera evaluando. - Eres muy guapo, ¿sabes?

Su comentario fuera de lugar me dejó algo aturdido. Miré de nuevo a Victoria quien me sonreí ampliamente. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?- inquirió.

Fruncí el ceño. La verdad es que aún no me había puesto a pensar en ello. Por supuesto no iba a volver a casa ni a ver a mis amigos de nuevo. Nunca. Era un vampiro asesino ahora, ¿qué se supone que haría?

- No lo sé- contesté. - ¿Qué haces tú?

Victoria curvó sus labios en una mueca.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme? Necesito algo así como... un compañero, y la verdad es que tu eres perfecto.

Asentí. Después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer ahora?  
Victoria rió convencida y comenzó su relato, el cual parecía perfectamente planeado...

* * *

_"Oh, no, no, no, no this I can't believe_  
_She's gonna tear your heart apart"_

La encontré parada en el umbral de un callejón a medianoche. Miraba con recelo los titulares del periódico de Seattle que tenía en las manos; _"El exorbitante número de asesinatos convierte a Seattle en la quinta ciudad más peligrosa de Estados Unidos"_. Al detenerme frente a ella en seguida alzó sus ojos color borgoña hacia mí.

- ¿Lo tienes?- inquirió.

Le tendí la funda de la almohada y la blusa roja de Bella. Esbozó una sonrisa al captar el aroma de la humana impregnado en las telas.

- El olor es fresco e intenso- expliqué aunque. No es que fuera necesario.

- Buen trabajo, Riley- me felicitó. Dejó que el viento volara el periódico de sus manos haciendo que cayera cerca de mí. Al reverso había una pequeña reseña de _los Beatles_, donde se hablaba de algunas curiosidades de ellos y de la promoción de un homenaje que se rendiría para ellos dentro de unos meses. Aún recordaba cuando compré la colección completa y la puse en un lugar especial en la repisa de mi cuarto con honores. Aquello era algo a lo que me hubiera gustado asistir en mi vida humana…

- Ya sabes que hacer ahora- me recordó para llamar mi atención. Se acomodó un rizo pelirrojo detrás de la oreja mirando hacia la oscura y solitaria calle. – No quiero ningún error.

- No los habrá- concluí.

* * *

"_Don't t__ake chances if your romance is so important to you  
She'll never hurt me, she won't desert me"_

Cuando el fuego de la hoguera cesó, me di la vuelta en un intento de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Había pasado de una manera tan rápida y extraña, y aún no podía creer cómo es que yo mismo había participado en esto. Victoria me miró de soslayo y puso una mano en mi hombro.

- Él sabía demasiado- dijo.

- _Él era fiel_- repuse, con los puños bien apretados. – Diego hubiera sido un buen luchador. Si tan solo me hubieras dejado hablar con él podría haberlo echo entender…

En menos de un segundo acabé en el suelo. A pesar de la ira que sentía en todo mi cuerpo la bofetada de Victoria me dolió no necesariamente de manera física. Me quedé ahí un par de segundos en el pasto sin saber qué hacer. Victoria bufó y luego se inclinó hacia mí.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Él les hubiera contado a todos y los habríamos perdido para siempre!- reprochó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. - ¡Esto no funciona así!

Pensé en lo que había dicho Diego antes de que Victoria lo comenzara a destruir. Sin duda alguna tenía una relación con la pequeña, Bree, que ninguno de mis chicos tenían entre ellos. Por más que me hubiera prometido, le hubiera contado. Aparté la vista de ella tan solo por un momento. Tenía aun demasiado que procesar.

- Riley, mírame- pidió acariciando mi cabello, y de manera involuntaria no pude resistirme. – Tienes razón, hubiera sido un buen luchador, pero ya nos hemos arriesgado bastante. ¿Qué tal si solo fingía serte fiel por simple conveniencia? ¡Tú no los conoces en realidad!

No me convencía aún. Diego era diferente…

- Uno más, uno menos, pero ya no podemos perder tantos. ¡Nuestra victoria está casi asegurada!

Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento.

- Además, no quisiera perderte… - susurró con más suavidad.

La tensión comenzó a aplacarse. Bueno, podría tener algo de razón. Después de todo, tan solo eran neófitos que nos habíamos encontrado por ahí. Que Diego hubiera sobrevivido casi un año no era realmente importante, si las palabras de Victoria fueran ciertas.

Sentí unos fríos labios besar mi cuello de manera juguetona y unos dedos impacientes recorrer mis brazos. Comencé a relajar el cuerpo y una risotada espontánea salió de mí.

- Ve con ellos e informales que la emboscada se librará en 4 días, y quisiera que también les enseñes algo de lucha y disciplina, ¿Quieres?- musitó después de un rato. – De nada me sirven si no saben a quién se están enfrentando.

La besé por cuarta vez y añadí:

- No te fallaré.

Victoria se aparto de encima de mí y yo me puse de pie. Me miró sonriente y dijo antes de que me fuera - Te espero mañana aquí

* * *

"_Oh, no, no, no, no this I can't believe  
She's gonna tear your heart apart  
No, no nay will she deceive"_

"_Estúpida humana. ¡Qué estúpida era!_" fue lo que pensé al principio. La sangre de su mano, roja y brillante, y de un olor más exquisito que el de la blusa y la almohada puso todos mis sentidos sobre ella. Ella jadeó al ver nuestra reacción, después comprendí la distracción que había creado.

El lobo ya me tenía contra el suelo arrancándome el otro brazo. Rugí con desesperación al darme cuenta de que me estaba desmembrando.  
Victoria había mirado a la chica también y como era de esperarse, Edward, el vampiro del cabello rojizo aprovechó la situación para ponerse en ventaja.

Ella ni siquiera me miraba.

- ¡Victoria!- grité con frustración. Pero seguía sin mirarme.

De modo que todo lo que había dicho Edward era cierto. Ella sólo me había usado para vengar al tal James. _Ojo por ojo_. Bella a cambio de James.

¿Cómo me había dejado cegar por ella? ¿Cómo es que me había enamorado de aquel demonio?

Sentí un sentimiento de pena por Diego. Por Bree. E incluso por Raoul. Por todos aquellos inocentes que habían sido parte de aquél engaño. Por todos los humanos que alguna vez sirvieron de nuestro alimento. Por mis padres. Por mis amigos. Por la vida que pude tener de no haberme cruzado en su camino. _Victoria…_

Fue mi último pensamiento antes de que la bestia aquella acabara con lo que quedaba de mí.

_"She's got the devil in her heart_  
_No she's an angel sent to me"

* * *

_

_Digamos que nunca me imaginé escribiendo un fic tan oscuro, pero el personaje de Riley me inspiró muchísimo, y más aún cuando escuché "Devil in her Heart"  
Quisiera agradecer a Nina (_A girl with Kaleidoscope Eyes_) por contarme del concurso. Nunca antes había estado en uno y la verdad es que fue muy divertido.  
Gracias y espero que les guste, si es que les gustan este tipo de fics ;P  
_


End file.
